1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a pulsed mixing and flow apparatus particularly designed for electron-spin-resonance (ESR) spectrometers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known mixing apparatus for optical spectroscopy, the Aminco stopped-flow spectrometers (USA), data sheet (1974), uses a mechanically rigid coupling between flow system and flow cell, which, on stopping the liquid during ESR spectroscopy, leads to strong microphony disturbances and thus could cause false measurements. Stopped-flow ESR apparatus (by J. C. KERTECZ and W. WOLF Journal of Physics E: Sci. Instr. (1973) 6 1009) has also been provided with a pneumatic flow system and with costly solenoid valves. The large amounts of substances required (100 ml-1000 ml) make it practically impossible to justify an operation with costly biological substances that are only available in small amounts.